Somniferous
by ladedanixie
Summary: Strange is all she thought, strange to find someone else here at this time of night, strange to know that he had set her heart aflame with a simple captivated stare and then a flustered blush as he cried sorry. drabble. TsuHaru


**Somniferous **

**This is a one-shot I wrote in one night in a sudden bout of inspiration. I hope you guys like it. Warning: Fluff. Not a lot of it, but fluff nonetheless. **

**A/N: Somniferous means hypnotic. Nyz is the greek goddess of night and a sylph is a western wind sprit. Sylph also means a slender and graceful woman. **

* * *

><p>One night she took to her window, as she so often does, and scaled down the walls of the Miura household. A twist and a flip, gracefully she landed on her feet with a flourish. Looking up from her impeccable landing, a soft smile on her face, Haru giggled blithely in the night, thanking her good fortune to have decided to venture tonight.<p>

Night had always fascinated the young gymnast; a reason why she so constantly strolled through its shadows, illuminated spottily by the moon.

This night as common as any other, (though to Haru's eyes, each was uniquely magical in it self) made out to be slightly different to her finely polished senses. The air was crisper, the silk ebony was darker, the temperature was warmer, and the light was clearer. Also, the beat of her heart followed a foreign pace. It all scribbled out adventure, excitement… new, thus she felt eager to begin her outing.

Slowly treading, Haru glided atop the wall, every step, every sight, every sound, every breath, every scratch, every leap, every dismount, and every fall regarded as precious and fragile. She tended to wander without purpose on rare nights such as these, allowing Nyz's sweet chanting to lead Haru wherever she pleased. However, Haru felt particularly defiant, choosing instead to visit the new park in her vicinity.

Content, Haru hummed an American song that she had recently discovered. The music vivid in her mind, she started to sing, pronouncing the English lyrics quite adeptly. Absorbed in her aria, Haru did not notice she had finally arrived at her destination. Only until her ears heard the subtle crunch of dewy grass beneath her feet, did Haru realize her location.

Opening her eyes, what she saw, sent a thrill through her spine. A man-made lake, glistening, was sprawled out before her. Her sight shifted right, an open-air stage, sitting like an island beside the lake, framed by the tiny flames that fireflies normally produce, came into view. Filled with glee, she rushed towards the stage.

She jumped to a stop before the large stage. Glancing behind her, she took note of the built in seats surrounding the area. All of them closely centered to the stage. She marveled at how it must feel to be in the audience, here in the night a concert for all nearby to hear, even better, she marveled at how it must feel to be up on stage.

Suddenly a mischievous idea crept through her mind. Silently, she searched for the connection the stage had to land. She found this in form of small bridge to the left of the structure. Unfortunately, an emerald gate guarded the entry way. But Haru was not one to give up so easily. Deftly, Haru grabbed the bars and hoisted herself up, swinging elegantly over the gate's height.

Once she cleared the obstacle, she ran to the stage. Starry eyed, Haru twirled about the stage, laughing heartily as she did. Soon the song she was singing earlier bubbled from her lips. Like a sylph, the girl floated around the stage, inhibition gone, feeling airy and free, lyrics soft-spoken spilling forth. However, whilst dancing, she felt eyes upon her.

Half-lidded eyes opened fully, spotting a brown-haired boy out in the seat area, he was watching quietly with wonderment. He was so entranced by her, that he did not notice her acknowledgement until she tentatively called out to him.

Her call scared him dreadfully and after sputtering out a couple spitfire apologies, he took off.

Strange is all she thought, strange to find someone else here at this time of night, strange to know that he had set her heart aflame with a simple captivated stare and then a flustered blush as he cried sorry.

She felt that her heart had been ensnared by a boy, who though cowardly, will be the kindest, noblest boy she has ever known.

* * *

><p>The next morning she went out for her morning jog. Tired of her usual route, Haru turned right, sending her down a different path. On the unfamiliar street, Haru committed herself to memorizing the details as she jogged. Then, a voice shrieked in the distance ahead. The voice reminded her of the boy she had met last night. Determined, Haru broke into a run. She had to meet him face to face. The boy who effortlessly made her heart pound so hard, that its sound was practically deafening.<p>

Abruptly she bumped into something solid. Falling to the ground, she caught a glimpse of brown hair. Excited, Haru swiftly got herself back on her feet.

The boy was still on the concrete, cradling his elbow. He glanced up to apologize, once he did, Haru stuck out her hand in greeting and muttered that there was no need to apologize, it was her fault.

The boy immediately recognized her, a furious blush alighting on his features. He articulated a hasty agreement and made to escape. But Haru caught his arm, halting him.

He seemed frightened and embarrassed. Yet, Haru was quick to correct this. Taking hold of his hands in hers, she met his gaze and said, "I'm Haru. Friends?"

The boy froze. Then he melted into shock, disbelief, and finally chagrin. Shaking, he hesitantly replied, "Ts-Tsuna." Haru smiled, happily embracing the equally glad Tsuna. As they stood there hugging in the middle of the street, she knew right then and there that she would never let go.

And she never did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, was it good? I hope it was cause this is my second TsuHaru fic and I'm quite proud of it. **

**And... Remember**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE XD**


End file.
